In the finest sorting of mail items, said mail items are sorted according to delivery points in the distribution sequence. With all the hitherto known automation solutions however some of the mail items can still only be processed manually. They can therefore not be inserted by machine into the stacks of mail items. This is then done by the mail operative. This is essentially because of the format characteristics. If these mail items are not inserted into the bundle for each delivery point or at least at the correct point in the stack, the time saving that can be achieved during delivery is reduced, as in addition to the bundle stack, the mail operative also has to process a second stack of manual mail items.
As the automation solutions are to be found, inter alia, at a sorting centre, as a rule the mail operative cannot automatically add these manual mail items to a machine-generated mail item flow or batch. In so far as manually processable mail items had to be merged with a stack of mail items sorted by machine in distribution sequence, the stack or mail items sorted by machine into distribution sequence, the stack of mail items sorted by machine into distribution sequence was also frequently sorted again manually by the mail operative into the compartments into which manual mail items were also sorted. This process however requires a great deal of time and effort.